


That Meat

by panda_shi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Bad Matchmaking, Break Up, Friendship, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Why Did I Write This?, Yamato | Tenzou has a big dick, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka discuss Yamato's big dick.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	That Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Self beta'd. Also written on my phone.

"He looks so good that I'd get on my knees for him," Iruka says, his chin propped on a palm, as he stares on rather dreamily at the hunk of a man just a few tables away.

"Who?" Kakashi asks, looking at the crowd. "The one with the hat?" Iruka's fingers reach out to adjust Kakashi jaw and line and of sight, turning him to the right direction where there, talking to someone at a table by the bar, is Yamato. "You're joking right?"

"He's got way better shoulders than you~" Iruka sighs, hopeless.

"Hey, you like my shoulders." Kakashi frowns.

"Like and love are two very different things, Rokudaime-sama. Please know the difference." Iruka unprops his chin from its perch, sighing as he picks up his drink and takes a small sip from the cocktail glass that tastes like, if he's being honest, overly sweetened pineapple juice.

"You weren't complaining when I was fucking you. I seem to remember reminding you to cut your nails because you left marks like a feral cat, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi points out, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"It is poor form to dwell in the past," Iruka reminds Kakashi, gentle and soft as he pats Kakashi's arm. "You still have the biggest dick I've ever had. Take comfort in that. There, there." Kakashi goes very, very quiet, pointedly staring at his drink. "What now?"

"If you manage to suck his sick, like I know you really want to because you are a bit of a whore mouth, Iruka--"

"Hey!"

"--then that statement won't be quite true anymore." Kakashi takes a sip of his beer, mask down, head turned away from the crowd at the bar celebrating Gai's birthday.

"No..."

"Yes."

"You've had him?" Iruka sounds breathless.

"Mm-hmm~" Kakashi hums, turning to look at Irukas rather cutely excited face, how the flush is now crawling past Iruka's throat, disappearing down the collarline of his shirt. Even after a long time, Iruka still remains fatally beautiful and cute when he's imaging having his throat fill with hard cock. Kakashi can't stop the snort from leaving his lips. Iruka really is quite shameless.

"B-Bigger than you?" Iruka sounds breathless, quite a looker now, in his maroon v-neck t-shirt and form fitting dark denims hugging his pert behind.

Kakashi gives that ass on the chair an appreciative look before nodding. "Way bigger."

"Good girth?" Iruka's jaw is hanging.

"Quite." Kakashi nods.

"Just shy of ten?" Iruka's jaw is hanging open. Because Kakashi is a generous, gorgeous ten. Nice curve, a little bit to the left, just so. Something Iruka quite enjoyed bouncing on if not bending over for.

"I wouldn't say that..." Kakashi grins, roguish, almost teasing. "Where's your imagination, Iruka-sensei~"

Iruka's jaw coins tho drop any wider. "No."

"Oh yeah. You'll love it, knowing you," Kakashi smirks, taking a sip of his beer.

"A magical eleven?" Iruka asks, a tremble going through him, shuddering in his seat.

"Nope," Kakashi teases.

"Okay, you're either lying or just fucking with me because I won't suck you off anymore--"

"Twelve. Point. Five," Kakashi oh so slowly says, leaning over towards Iruka's ears to add, "Upward curve."

Iruka  gasps, staring wide eyed at Kakashi before turning ever so slowly to look at Yamato. Yamato who is nodding, rubbing the back of his head in such a boyishly charming way. Yamato who chuckles behind a fist, so disarming, so polite and calm looking that no one would ever think that he is a man who is packing the ultimate pounder in thatcourteous exterior.

Iruka is staring at Yamato far too long, far too obviously now, his libido doing an entire gymnast floor routine with excitement, cheer and want.

"The perfect dick," Iruka says, so breathless, that it's adorable. Iruka even bats his eyelashes.

He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it, Kakashi thinks.

"Want to know something else?" Kakashi asks, unable to stop his grin from stretching wider.

"What was that?" Iruka absent minded my asks, having obvious difficulty in tearing his undress-Yamato-to-see-that-meat-cleaver gaze to stare at Kakashi with just an ever so slightly annoyed look at having disturbing him from, well, undressing Yamato.

"I think you should consider going for him at a serious level," Kakashi says.

That makes Iruka scoff, rolling his eyes and turning to his drink. "Come on, Kakashi-sama..."

Kakashi reaches forward, gloved fingers gently curling over Iruka's elbow. "I'm serious. You should think about it. I think he'd make you very happy..."

"I could have been happy with you," Iruka points out, a touch sharp, peppered with surrender and exasperation. "You could have done that too, you know?"

"Iruka..."

Iruka is staring at his drink, stirring it with the straw. "But you weren't ready, I know. Look at you now though." Iruka looks up then, a soft smile tugging at his lips, something that Kakashi had been at the receiving end of all those years ago, almost a lifetime ago, now that he thinks about it, before the war, before Pain. Being in the wake of it now doesn't make Kakashi want to rip his hand away from the ever so warm fire that is Iruka, too afraid he'd burn from all that heat, that sincerity, that honesty, that beauty when he, of al people, isn't deserving of something so wondrous. Not like this and never from someone so kind and beautiful like Iruka.

No.

He wasn't ready then.

And now, when he thinks he is, Iruka's love for him no longer burns like a bright fire, but is something muted, a little more soft, like soft ambers illuminating the edges of horn coals. It's warm when it's cold outside, will always be warm.

But it's not all consuming.

Not anymore.

That, Kakashi knows, is no ones doing but his own.

Iruka is another one of Kakashi's many regrets. 

He can suffocate his want for the sinfully attractive man who can suck cock like his mouth has been put on this earth purely to have Kakashi's throbbing arousal between its flushed tiers. He missed the sex, that had been for sure. But to be at the receiving end of a love that Kakashi had no idea what to do with? That he regrets pushing away.

Just a little bit.

And by the time Kakashi had realized just what he had so foolishly allowed to slip past his fingers, Iruka had been too hurt, too bitter at being pushed away, ignored, given nothing but silence and memories that apparently, for years, had been a source of heartache.

An ache that still comes out like this, sometimes.

A reminder of what could have been.

Kakashi takes it with a little grain of salt. After all, he had taken Iruka's love, and willingly walked away from it:

"You weren't ready," Iruka reaches down, taking Kakashi's hand in his. "But look at you now though. Dating Gai. Are you happy, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stares at Iruka's hand, at how easily it fits into his, how wondrously warm and soft it still is after all these years.

For a moment, regret rises to Kakashi's throat, before his line of sight follows Gai, who is taking control of the karaoke machine and it subsides like cigarette smoke disappearing into the air.

"I am..."

"Good." Iruka nods, smiling so, so brightly. So happy. "I am so, so happy for you. So very happy, Kakashi..."

Kakashi swallows, affection like no other, tender and caring swelling in his chest as he takes Iruka's hand places a kiss over his knuckle, long and lingering.

"I have you to thank, you know?" Kakashi says, whisper soft. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have -- I mean with, Gai, that is..."

Iruka's far is soft, understanding and ever so incandescent. "You hold on to him real tight, Kakashi. You hear me? Don't let go. Not ever. You think you can't but I know you can."

Kakashi tightens his hold on Iruka's hand before he releases it with one last squeeze.

"You want to ride monster dick tonight, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi suddenly asks.

"Kakashi, he is not interested in me," Iruka says, rolling his eyes and returning to his drink. "I appreciate your support though."

Kakashi lifts his hand up, waving at Yamato, getting his attention and waving him over. Yamato doesn't come immediately but he does wrap up his conversation. Iruka is in the middle of sipping his drink when Yamato comes over, joining their table and slipping into one of the chairs.

"Senpai, Iruka-san," Yamato greets.

"Iruka wants to suck your dick," Kakashi glibly and oh so candidly says, like he's commenting about the weather.

On queue, Iruka chokes, spits ins spray and inhales his cocktail, all at the same time.

To which Kakashi just casually hands him a tissue.

"Are you fucking insane, you moron?" Iruka all but yells, the volume of it lost in the rambunctious noise of the party going on.

"He does?" Yamato asks, turning to looks at Iruka with his dark gaze, something that brushes over Iruka's body, assessing, studying, so  focused.

Iruka can't help but flush in the wake of it.

"Yup. He's also open to riding you. Or bending over. But with you, I suggest you have him pinned to the wall and you know, go to town. He's very flexible. His knees can touch the wall, easy," Kakashi says.

"Is that so?" Yamato asks, ever so calm, bemused, a bit of a lopsided smirk tugging at his devilishly handsome lips.

"I am right here, asshole," Iruka  snaps, reaching forward and smacking Kakashi right upside the head.

That makes Yamato throw his head back and  laugh, sudden, utterly amused, unguarded.

It's a nice laugh. Kakashi can see that is exactly what Iruka is thinking, what with his sudden guppy face that is not at all subtle.

Oh right. Kakashi can read Iruka well. Right, right. It's probably subtle for everyone else.

Kakashi chuckles along, his work here done and successful.

"Iruka-san, do you want to go somewhere private?" Yamato asks, leaning over the table, his attention solely on Iruka.

"Iruka likes alleys by the way-- okay, okay--" Kakashi says, wincing when Iruka starts to pinch the soft part of his inner arm.

"I hear you have a big cock," Iruka responds, the flush now a lot redder.

"Ah, so that's what you two were talking about," Yamato says, holding his hand out to Iruka, which Iruka takes. Yamato tugs Iruka around the table, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Kakashi thinks they look great together.

From across the table, he and Iruka locks gazes for just a moment. Something Kakashi winks at in an unspoken mix between  remember what I told you  and  trust me.

"Not even denying it, are you?" Iruka laughs, sounding just a touch nervous, his flush darkening as he turns to look up at Yamato.

"It's bad manners to talk about such things in public, wouldn't you agree?" Yamato counters.

"Yes. Bakashi-sama is terrible," Iruka agrees, still laughing, slotting right there against Yamato's side, warm and cute, tucked under Yamato's muscular arm. 

"I helped you!" Kakashi points out. "You're about to have your meatiest ride and--"

In a blink they vanish, leaving nothing but a swirl of leaves and displaced, fading chakra signature.

Kakashi pulls his mask up, grinning widely.

Iruka is so not going to be walking right for days.

From across the room, Kakashi turns to look at Gai and watches him sing a poet ballad that is their song, content and, as Iruka had hoped for him one day, once upon a time ago, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I do wonder why I write such things. Honestly.


End file.
